


An Uncommon Routine

by heartofitalia



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Thorin is an ass, Even though he never actually appears in the story, Gen, I've totally screwed cannon over here, In which Fili and Thorin are Kili's parents, One-Shot, mention of an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofitalia/pseuds/heartofitalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo knew who was knocking at the door before it was even answered. He had seen the semi-familiar car drive by earlier, which meant that Thorin Durin was home. And whenever Thorin was home, Bilbo knew he could count on Kili to come running to his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncommon Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this marks my first fic on here. ^_^  
> However, I apologize in advance. This originally didn't start out like this...It was originally in the omegaverse, but somehow got twisted into this.  
> Once again, there is mention of an abusive relationship here. Its not all to explicit, but it's prevalent. If this bothers you or might trigger you, please turn back.

Bilbo knew who was knocking at the door before it was even answered. He had seen the semi-familiar car drive by earlier, which meant that Thorin Durin was home. And whenever Thorin was home, Bilbo knew he could count on Kili to come running to his house. It was a somewhat normal procedure by now. But Bilbo still found himself frowning as he heard his husband open the door to greet Kili and invite him in. It was followed by Kili’s thank you and footsteps and he entered their small house.

“Hello Mr. Bilbo.” Kili called from the main room, taking off his coat and backpack.

“Hello Kili.” Bilbo replied with a small smile. “It’s nice to see you today. How are you?”

“I’m good.” Was the reply as Kili grabbed his books and pencils and sat down at the table also. “How are you today Mr. Bilbo?”

“I’m doing well, thank you for asking.” Bilbo gave the boy a smile before turning his attention back to his papers. He missed Kili’s smile as he opened up his notebook and began to work on his homework. 

The evening continued mostly the same way. Bilbo worked on grading papers with Kili quietly doing his homework until Bofur announced dinner was ready. Then it was putting papers and books away so the table could be set and the three could eat.

Dinner was anything but a quiet affair. It had started with Bofur asking Kili how his day was, which launched the dark haired child into talking about everything from getting a hundred on his math test (a feat he was very proud of, considering how hard he had found it) to the adventures at lunch. Every now and again Bilbo would have to interrupt the story telling to remind the child to eat. Bofur, on the other hand, would encourage the stories and often times begin telling ones of his own.

“Ok children.” Bilbo eventually said, breaking up the laughter of the other two. “It’s time to get the table cleaned off.”

“Aye.” Bofur agreed, stretching and standing. “Let’s get this table cleaned. I’m sure you still have homework left Kili.” Kili groaned, but hopped off his chair to take his plate out. Bofur chuckled, following Kili with his and Bilbo’s plates. Bilbo smiled at the pair before going to get some bowls to put the leftovers in.  

With much grumbling from young Kili, the three eventually got the table cleaned off and the child back to his homework. The difference was that this time Kili had both Bilbo and Bofur to help, as the couple had decided to put their work away for the night. It wasn’t long, but it was somewhat tedious as Kili was as stubborn as he could be against doing his work. It wasn’t until Bofur promised the child ice cream upon finishing that Kili seriously began to work again.

“There!” Kili smiled up at the two men. “Finished!”

“Indeed you are.” Bofur ruffed Kili’s hair. “Why don’t you go put your books away? I’ll get the ice cream for us.” Kili’s smile grew and he nearly jumped off his chair to go put his books away. Bilbo chuckled at the child. It was always nice to see him smile.

A knock at the door caught both Bilbo and Bofur’s attentions. “I’ll get it.” Bilbo told him. “You focus on the ice cream. Or else we’ll have a very upset Kili on our hands.” Bofur nodded, giving him a quick kiss.

Bilbo smiled before heading to the door. His smiled fell when he saw who was on the other side.

In front of him stood Fili, who was now sporting a black eye Bilbo was sure he hadn’t seen the other with yesterday when they had seen each other. He gave a worried look. “Is Kili here?”

“Yes” He heard Fili let out a relieved breath. “Fili, come in.” Bilbo stepped out of the way to let the blond man in. When he didn’t move Bilbo groaned. “It’s cold out there Fili. Its warmer in here and your son is in here also.” Kili’s laughter drifted in from the living room, as if the child was trying to prove Bilbo’s point.

Fili nodded, moving into the warm house. Bilbo gave a sigh of relief, closing the door behind him. “Now come along.” He motioned for Fili to follow him.

They two went into the dining room, where Bilbo had Fili sit. “Have you eaten yet?” Blue eyes looked down guilty. “Fili, we’ve talked about this…”

“I know…I just haven’t had a chance to eat yet. I’ll have something when I get home, promise.” The blond said. Bilbo shook his head, moving into the kitchen to reheat some of the left over from dinner. Fili groaned. “Bilbo, I’ve no time to eat now.” He protested. “I have to get Kili home before it gets to dark.”

Bilbo glanced out the window, then at Fili. “I hope you realize that it’s already dark.” He got no reply.

Sighing, Bilbo put the food down in front of Fili. The blond looked at it for a moment, then up at Bilbo before giving in and eating. Bilbo nodded, pleased. “So what happened this time?” he asked, sitting next to Fili.

Fili shook his head. “Nothing. I just walked into a door.”

“Aye, and the time before that also.” Bofur cut in, sitting down with a sleeping Kili in his arms.  “And before that you hurt yourself tripping over one of Kili’s toys I believe.”

“I did.” Fili protested between bites.

Bilbo shook his head. “We know you didn’t Fili. We’re not blind. And neither is Kili.” Fili’s gaze flickered to his sleeping son. “He sees what happens you know.”

Fili shook his head again. “I just walked into a door.”

Bilbo slammed his hand down on the table loud enough to cause Kili to stir for a moment. “That’s bullshit and you know it!” Fili flinched away from the smaller man.

Bofur sighed, moving Kili into the chair next to him and put a hand on Fili’s shoulder. “Look laddie, its late. Why don’t you and Kili stay here for the night? It’s too late for you to walk home, and Kili’s already asleep.”

“I have to get home though.” Fili pushed the plate of food away. “Thorin will be upset if I don’t get home and…” He sighed, putting his head into his hands.

“Then let Kili stay with us for the night.” Bofur suggested. Fili’s head snapped up.

“What!? Bofur, are you-”

“It’s a good idea.” Bilbo cut Fili off. “It is late. And I bet you’re in no condition to carry him home tonight.” Fili looked down guilty at that.

“I should be strong enough to carry my own son home…” He said quietly. Bofur’s grip tightened on his shoulder and the blond winced. Bilbo and Bofur exchanged a quick look.

“Fili, what if we carried Kili home for you?” Bilbo asked.

Fili looked up at them and then at the clock on the wall. “It’s too late anyway.” He said.

“What do you mean it’s too late!?” Bilbo cried, hands in the air. “A moment ago you said you had to get home. Now you’re saying it’s too late to go!”

Fili frowned. “I had to be back already.” He all but whispered. “If we were to leave now, we’d be stuck out in the cold all night.”

“He wouldn’t.” Bilbo looked at the Fili and then at the still sleeping Kili. Fili simply nodded, before going over to Kili and gently moving some of the young boy’s hair out of his eyes.

Bofur watched the father and son for a moment before nodding. “I’ll go get the spare room ready then.”

Bilbo looked over Fili and Kili for a moment. “I’ll go help him.” He said, rushing off to join his husband.

Bofur smiled when he saw Bilbo come up the stairs. “So would you consider tonight a success?” he asked as they put pale blue sheets on the spare bed.

“I don’t know.” He replied as he threw the pillows on the bed. “I don’t think he gets it. It’s so frustrating! Every time Kili comes here he’s sadder. Every time Fili comes here he’s got a new bruise of some sort.” Bilbo sighed, sitting on the bed. “I want to say we have. But I don’t think Fili sees how much it’s hurting him yet.”

Bofur sat next to Bilbo and wrapped an arm around the other, hugging him close. “I think we’ve made some progress though. We got him to stay, didn’t we?”

Bilbo could remember when Thorin had started hurting Fili, and how quiet the blond had gotten. He almost never left the house, quit his job, and let his husband rule his life. Even staying here could have horrible repercussions. But just the fact that Fili would stay the night could be counted as a success (even if it was only for Kili’s sake).

Bilbo gave his husband a small smile. “Yeah. I guess that would be progress.” Bofur nodded in agreement before pulling Bilbo into a kiss.

A kiss that was broken by the excited yell of a young boy as belly flopped into the bed. “Mr. Bilbo! Mr. Bofur!” Kili sat up and smiled sleepily at them. “Daddy says we’re sleeping here tonight.”

Bofur chuckled. “Aye. That’s right.”

“Just for tonight though.” Bilbo told him, ruffling the boy’s dark hair. “Where is your dad?”

“In the bathroom.” Kili told Bilbo as he hid under the heavy blankets. “He’ll be here in a minute he said.”

Fili chose that moment to walk in, a smile on his face. “I assume Kili is the lump underneath the blankets.” He said, sitting on the other side of the bed. Kili huffed, pulling the covers down so he could give his father the best glare he could manage.

“Not fair. I was going to scare you.” He pouted. Fili chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair.

“Next time precious.” He promised.       

Bilbo smiled. It was nice to see the two so close with no fear of something happening to them. “I suppose we should be going. Good night you two.”

"Aye.” Bofur ruffled Kili’s hair, then his father’s (much to the amusement of Kili. As far as he was aware, only children had their hair ruffled.) “Sleep well you two.”

“Good night Mr. Bilbo! Good night Mr. Bofur!” Kili gave the two men the largest smile he could muster before yawning. He moved close to Fili, curling up next to his father. Fili smiled, his hand going to run a hand through his son’s dark locks.

Bilbo put a hand over Fili’s. “Try and get some rest, ok?” He received a nod in reply.

“I’ll try.” The blond promised. “But I make no guarantees.”  He gave Bilbo a slightly cheeky smirk and Bilbo couldn’t help but shake his head at the blond before heading to his own room with Bofur.  He knew they would need the best night’s sleep they could get. After all, tomorrow was a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, don't know if I mentioned, but Kili's in only about the first - second grade here (>.> yes I did a lot of screwing around with cannon for this...^^;;) 
> 
> Also, have I mentioned how much I hate ending things? .-. I always feel as though I don't end them right...^^;; 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
